BTR Productions Wiki
Welcome to BTR Productions! On this Wiki-based site you will find information related to all of the productions produced by this Brisbane-based team between 1999 and 2009. Whether it be fan audios about Doctor Who, or semi-pro titles such as Beyond Traditional Recognition, there is a wealth of audio and video material here for you to download, and enjoy. So, you’re a Doctor Who fan looking for a new book to read. You might be an expert on Verity Lambert and Sydney Newman, Barry Letts and Terrance Dicks, Russell T Davies and Julie Gardner… but have you ever heard of Matthew Kopelke and Witold Tietze? Why not read a Doctor Who story that you’ve never heard before… the story of its fans! When the series stopped production after 1989 its many followers were devastated. Spinning out of the Brisbane Doctor Who Fan Club in Australia, one group of fans decided to do something about it, making their own amateur productions. They would go on to build a strong fan base and attract the talents of professional Doctor Who writers and designers. This book chronicles their story and the story of the show itself, from the end of the classic era, through the Wilderness Years and on to the successful 2005 re-emergence. You might know everything there is to know about Doctor Who, but this book puts that into a new perspective - that of the Whovian. Purchase Hardcover | Purchase Paperback | Purchase eBook About BTR Productions What is BTR Productions? BTR Productions is an Australian-based amateur multimedia production company which premiered on the Internet in January 1999 with the release of their first official Doctor Who fan audio drama, Part 1 of The Invasion of the Daleks. The group specialised in producing audio dramas and short films to a high standard, occasionally branching out into the areas of stage plays and paperback publications. The group ceased full-time active production in December 2005, although at the time of writing there are still several productions un-released, and it did come back together in 2008 to produce the well-received Doctor Who fan film Vanishing Point. Of the incomplete productions, it is hoped that these productions can be completed ASAP. How did BTR Productions start? BTR Productions formally started as a group in May 1998, when Matthew Kopelke became the President of the Brisbane Doctor Who Fan Club. He decided to investigate the possibility of using club members to record two Doctor Who fan audios he had been scripting for some time. After many months of work, both productions were released onto the Internet over the course of 1999. Despite mixed reviews, there was enough positive enthusiasm to see further releases created. In May 2000 the BDWFC folded, and BTR Productions became its own distinct entity, no longer tied to a fan club. What did BTR Productions create between January 1999 and December 2009? BTR Productions initially focused on creating Doctor Who fan audio dramas, but over the years has also been involved in producing the following: Doctor Who An on-going series of audio dramas exploring the adventures of an alternative Ninth Doctor and his various companions Doctor Who: Rapture The Heavens A full-length Doctor Who fan film produced in 2000 and released in 2001, filmed on location in and around Brisbane, QLD Doctor Who: Vanishing Point A feature-length Doctor Who fan film produced in 2008/9 and released in 2010, filmed on location predominantly in and around Brisbane, QLD Doctor Who: Short Trips & Side Steps A series of short films set in the BTR Doctor Who universe, offering a variety of styles & tones The Six Minute Movies A collection of short films produced in association with The Federation, covering a variety of styles set in the Doctor Who universe. Blakes Legacy: Restoration A 6-part fan audio series exploring a possible future plotline for Terry Nation’s sci-fi classic, Blakes 7 Beyond Traditional Recognition An original sci-fi anthology series, which has featured releases in both audio CD & paperback formats A Sprinkle of Stardust An original 6-part audio drama exploring the world of human dreams BTR Theatre BTR Productions also produced two highly successful stage productions for the Golden Valley-Keperra Lions Club over 2001 and 2002. Anything else I should know about BTR Productions? The Aluminium Chef One of the highlights of the BTR audio recording sessions was the on-site catering provided by David "Runcible" Hutchison. From everything like curried sausages through to his famous Bitzer Salad, you can find all of his recipies on this very Wikia to try yourself at home! The Sunday Talk As well as all of that, a few core members of the BTR Productions team came together in 2008 / 2009 to record 30 episodes of a weekly news podcast, covering such topics as the news of the day, the latest in technology and the media. You can listen to all of the old episodes right here on Wikia. Why did BTR Productions cease full-time active production? While this is a long and complicated story, the essential truth of the matter is that the main people involved in the day-to-day running of the group simply became too busy with full-time jobs, and this limited the time available to spend on BTR-related pursuits. When the group started, the majority of its members were fresh out of high school, and a full-time university life (e.g. 24 hours a week) and only part-time work enabled them to have enough free time to devote to a non-profit group such as BTR Productions. Sadly, however, time marched on, and it's members began graduating from their various degrees and commencing their transitions into full-time work. It is hoped, though, that BTR could one day start up again, although most likely not to the same prolific release schedule that it was able to match a decade ago. Category:Browse